the_butler_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mandy Hines
Amanda Hines (known as Mandy during the games) was a player in the first season of The Butler Games 2017. She was eliminated in the semi-final by competition and came joint 3rd alongside ally Olivia Williams. Mandy did not return to the game for The Butler Games: Second Chance Summer but plans to return for a future season. Season one (Spring 2017) Mandy started the game in an unusual position, being the 11th player randomly selected to be on a tribe meant that was put into exile. This meant that although she was immune from the first elimination, she would not be able to play in the first tribal competition and would automatically join the losing team once they voted a member out. Following Dan's elimination, Mandy officially joined the game and won her first tribal challenge alongside the red tribe. In round three, she unsuccessfully competed in the Head of House competition 'Know It All' and 'The Ice Breaker' Power of Veto challenge. She voted with the house to eliminate Lisa from the game. In round four, Olivia chose Mandy as the replacement nominee following Lindsey winning the Power of Veto during the 'Cherry on Top' competition. In a double elimination, Barnie was eliminated with the majority of the votes. The other two votes were split between Mandy and Ste. With one vote each, it went down to a tiebreaker decision by Olivia, who opted to keep Mandy in the game. This was regarded as the start of the Mandy/OIivia alliance. In round five, Mandy casted a vote to eliminate Tom from the game, this vote would have caused a 3 way tiebreaker if the Extra Vote Advantage was not used by Ryan. In round six, Mandy came second in the Head of House Scrabble Scramble competition with the word 'raised'. When the guardians twist was activated, meaning the players chose Jury members to compete on their behalf, Mandy chose Lindsey. Lindsey won the game on a tiebreaker against Lisa. Mandy was therefore awarded the Power of Veto and used it to save Olivia. After an announcement of a double elimination, Mandy and Olivia split their votes to ensure that they controlled who was eliminated, sending Tom and Meg out the door. In the semi-finals, Mandy was paired with Olivia against Ryan and Dan. They chose Lindsey and Tom to be on their team for the final Battleflip competition. After a struggle, it was confirmed that Dan and Ryan had won the final competition, meaning that Mandy and Olivia had been eliminated. In the final vote, she voted for Ryan to be awarded the winner. Awards In season one, Mandy was awarded the 'Showmance' award for remaining the most loyal to an ally, Olivia. Even though Olivia began Mandy's game as her target, she saved Olivia from elimination in round six and the two were eliminated as a pair in round seven. Competition History *Mandy was not chosen to be on either tribe, and therefore did not compete in this competition. She joined the losing tribe in the second round of the game. Voting History Trivia * Mandy and Olivia are the only players in season one to have been eliminated despite receiving no votes, they were eliminated through a competition. They were followed by Dan Grima and Johannah Abbott (Second Chance Summer), Ryan Frain-Walker and Tom Langan (Ride or Die) and Rich Butler and Kate Lawson (Blood vs Water) * Mandy is the first player and only female to have ever been sent to exile, meaning she was ineligible to compete in the first round of season one. *She was originally set to compete in season one alongside her boyfriend, Will, who had to drop out of the game due to prior commitments. *The only player known to have farted in the diary room. *Unknowingly, Mandy was pregnant when she competed in season one of the game. She gave birth to her daughter, Marcy, on 30th December 2017. She is the first player to have become a parent after competing in the games. Category:Mandy Hines Category:Female Players Category:Season One Players